Who Knew Arithmancy Could Be So Interesting?
by thegirlwithtwofaces
Summary: It's time for a Quickie! Lily overhears a disturbing conversation on a seemingly normal afternoon in Arithmancy. But what will happen as a result? Rated T for language and mild slash.


It's time for a Quickie! Written in 2 hours.

Disclaimer: No, I am in fact not the great and ever amazing JK Rowling. What, I didn't fool you?? Darn! [ heavy on the sarcasm. *cough cough*]

Lily overhears a disturbing conversation on a seemingly normal afternoon in Arithmancy.

But what will happen as a result?

WARNING: Contains bad language and mild male/male Slash. If you don't like it, well, you'll notice a little green back button on the top of your screen. Click it, now.

That being said, enjoy!

Lily POV

It was a humid, sticky day in Arithmancy class. It was a double class and all Lily had to work on was one thirty five question assignment for two and a half hours. Naturally, she finished quickly, and having no friends seated nearby, took to listening to the conversations happening nearby. Behind her was seated Hailey, a pretty girl with long blond hair. By her was Jackson, a ridiculously handsome seventh year. He was talking animatedly with Logan in the seat in front of him, and Hailey was gossiping with Lauren and David. Lily quietly doodled on her parchment and dozed off as she listened to them talking.

"And then, they were caught shagging in the Hufflepuff common room! Sprout was not pleased, to say the least."

"Wait," David interrupted Hailey, "She was drunk?"

"No!" Hailey giggled, "At least, I don't think so. By the way, when do you get your Apparating license? Mine's not for five more months!" She pouted and tapped her nails on the wooden desk.

"Two weeks," the blue eyed boy grinned and sat up noticeably, "And then I can Apparate wherever I want! No more uncomfortable, hard broomsticks for me!"

"Shut up." Lauren squealed, "Mine too!"

"No way! When's your birthday?" David laughed. Lily was getting bored of their conversation. Honestly, they were the epitome of dullness. Instead, she listened to a discussion happening a few seats in front of her between James and Peter. Lily sighed. Well, there was nothing better to do. She only had Ancient Runes homework and her translating book was in her dorm.

"What are you talking about?" Peter sighed, "It's obvious that the Falmouth Falcons are going to win the whole series!"

"Are you MAD!?" James roared, "The ONLY good player on the team is Kohler, and one Beater won't win them the whole goddamn series!"

"Well, who do you suggest will win then?" Peter huffed.

"It's obvious that Montrose is going to win! Come on, they have Fuentes, Cheatwood, AND Tackett! Ten Galleons say they beat out Falmouth!"

Peter grinned. "You're on!" They shook hands and continued to glare at each other. Boys and their obsession with Quidditch. Whatever they did it for, she'd never know. Lily directed her ears at Jackson and Logan. A cold chill coursed through her as she began to understand what they were talking about.

"It's disgusting." Jackson muttered, "So gross. How could they ever be like that?"

Logan scoffed. "Who knows. It's their fault, though."

"Yeah, I know. But still, it's like… how could they not be like us? Be normal?"

"Jackson!" Hailey gasped, "That's so mean!"

"What?" Logan snickered. "It's not like there's any near by."

Jackson roared in laughter at Logan. "What are you on about, mate?? There's one right by you! Stupid bugger!"

*** Pause for a second! What do you think they're talking about??

. . . .

All right, continue(: **

Lily hunched over in her desk and sniffled, looking down at the cheery doodle of a moon and stars. Sure, they didn't know her that well, but how could Jackson and Logan talk about her like that, especially right beside her? She always tried to stay strong whenever people talked about her, but this? She was used to the whisperings of 'Mudblood' and sneers from Slytherins in the corridors, but from two of her own Gryffindors, just a year older than her? It was unbearable to listen to them talk about her and the other Muggle borns with such disdain, such… loathing.

Lily looked up just in time to see a black haired figure tackle Jackson to the ground and punch every inch they could reach.

***********

Lily's red hair whipped her in the face as she spun in her seat to stare as Sirius pummeled Jackson into the ground. What in Merlin's name was he doing?? Lily knew that Sirius was nothing like his family and very noble, but to beat up somebody in the middle of class for her? Her heart softened as Sirius quickly beat Jackson into a mound. It wasn't until Remus jumped up and tried to pull Sirius away from him that it seemed the classroom woke up from an eerie, silent trance. Lily watched in horror as people joined them in either fending off Jackson or helping Sirius struggle to continue beating him up. Jackson quivered in rage as he stood back up and watched as the Marauders held Sirius back from causing any more damage. "Faggot." He spat out, and everyone turned to see Sirius's anger renew itself as he tried to get back to Jackson. It didn't take long though, because this time James, Remus and Peter ran to help him punch Jackson instead of holding him back. It seemed that the conversation hadn't been about what she had thought it was.

Professor Vector strode down the aisle and neatly pulled the pile of boys off each other with a silent incantation, and a blue light surrounded the boys as the were individually separated from the fight and placed at separate ends of the row of desks. "What is going on here?" He glared at the sixth and seventh years angrily. Although he was a new teacher, his glare still chilled the bones of the students as he stared at them, Jackson sporting a blossoming black eye and cut lip, while Sirius had a red cheek. Lily couldn't help but admire the damage Sirius had done with only his fists on Jackson's face. Professor Vector continued glaring at them. "I SAID, what is going on here?" He looked to Lily at once, wanting her unbiased opinion. She gulped and watched at Vector stared at her. "Well, Miss Evans?" He smiled kindly. She was his favorite, and everyone knew it. Along with Remus, she was the smartest in the class and the most polite. She stammered, wondering what on earth she was going to tell him.

"Well," she started, as everybody whipped around to stare at her now, the excitement in the air declining, "I overheard Jackson and Logan talking. And-" she blushed while everyone continued to look intently at her as she talked. "And they were talking about something, and sir- at first, I thought they were talking about M-muggle borns." She muttered, mortified. James gawked at her as she continued to explain. "They were talking about how- how disgusting they were, and … things." She looked down at her paper as she felt the unfamiliar pinching sensation behind her nose. She was not going to cry in front of the whole class. "But, I guess they were talking about something else, because then Sirius got up and beat the stuffing out of him." Sirius sharply looked at her and gave her a cheeky wink. Lily rolled her eyes at him. "And, that's it." She finished lamely. Professor Vector nodded and turned to Sirius.

"Well, Mr. Black, I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you two weeks of detention for that." He shook his head as he started to back up. "Muggle, dueling, I tell you." He chuckled and then looked at Jackson. "Off to the Hospital wing with you, Madam Pomphrey will be able to fix that black eye in a jiffy." He grinned at the humiliated expression on his face as Jackson rushed out of the classroom. Lily watched as Sirius turned towards his friends slowly, and the Marauders proceeded to roar in laughter.

Lily rolled her eyes and walked over to the Marauders as the class took their seats. Sirius swung an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "Evans!" He exclaimed cheerily, "Knocked the stuffing out of him, did I?" He beamed as Lily flushed and wriggled out from underneath his arm, which she had to admit, was quite muscular. James glared at Sirius, and pulled Lily closer to him.

"Shove off, Padfoot. Lily's mine." He grinned down at Lily, and her heart warmed. She could get used to his arm wrapped around her waist like that. She groaned at herself. Was she going as mad as Sirius? She smiled up at James, who was beaming down at her. She had never noticed before, but he had quite nice hazel eyes, magnified by his glasses.

"Oi, Prongs! If you'd stop ogling at Evans long enough, you'd get your bloody Arithmancy work done!" Lily turned to smile at Sirius's childishness, but gasped at what she saw. Remus and Black. Remus and Sirius. Remus. And. Sirius. Were. Holding. Hands. She started hyperventilating at the sight of the obnoxious Hogwarts heartthrob and her friend holding hands. Her two, _male_ friends holding hands. She squealed and ran to them, hugging them both closely.

"You two! Since when!? Ooh you're so adorable together!" She laughed wholeheartedly and jumped up and down in her excitement. What, she was allowed to be out of control once in a while.

Remus blushed and shifted his weight to his other foot as he looked at her. "Well, it hasn't been long now…" He smiled up at Sirius, who beamed at him and took him around the waist. "S-Sirius!" Lily laughed as Remus blushed uncontrollably at the public display of affection.

"What, Moony!" Sirius gave his bark-like laugh, "Live a little!" And then, in front of the whole slack-jawed Arithmancy class, Sirius kissed Remus on the mouth.

To say the least, it was a most interesting Arithmancy class for one Lily Evans.

**********

Hehe, I quite like this.

Inspired by events that happened in my Algebra 2/Trig class. Yeah, it kind of popped in my head. I only wish I had Sirius's courage.

So… yeah. Review and tell me what you think!

I honestly think that it's ridiculous how gay people are looked at as different, or even gross.

Who's with me? :D

Wow, I have a feeling I'm going to have a lot of flames for this. Eep.


End file.
